Kork, Outlaw, Magister!
Story The Time Cycle hovers in space, with Piscciss in the distance. Ryder organizes his stuff, activating his helmet. Ryder: Okay. Specialized pressure resistant wax coating on, protects from pressure as I get deeper, at least for a time. Most likely need to swim part of the way as the pressure gets stronger. Anti-Gravity Projector, check. Magister of the planet, Pyke. Should have all the necessary equipment for this expedition. Well, let’s go! Ryder pushes forward on the lever, as the Time Cycle flies forward, diving into the water of Piscciss. The pressure causes the Time Cycle groans, beginning to bend the metal. A Piscciss Volann appears in front of the ship, pointing a trident at the Time Cycle. Piscciss Volann: Halt! All unauthorized ships will be brought in for questioning. Ryder: Uh, got it. Lead the way. The Piscciss Volann swims deeper towards the planet’s core, the pressure increasing. The metal groans even more, though it withstands the pressure. Ryder: Not good. A few miles more, and we’ll be out of business. A mechanical pincer shoots forward, striking the Piscciss Volann, him floating backwards. Ryder turns, seeing a humanoid crab robot, the Mechaneer swimming to capture it. Mechaneer: Capture all hostiles. Ryder: That’s one of Kork’s robots! The Mechaneer turns, facing the Time Cycle. Mechaneer: State your identity and exit the vehicle. Ryder: At least this guard asked to figure out who I am. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Big Chill. He phases through the Time Cycle, as he freezes the Mechaneer. The Piscciss Volann swims and rams him, scratching the Omnitrix, it glowing yellow. Piscciss Volann: What are you? Big Chill: Just your friendly neighborhood treasure hunter. A large ship swirls through the water, the waver currents separating the two. Mechaneers shoot claws down, commandeering the Time Cycle aboard. Several Mechaneers are released into the water, heading at the two. Big Chill: You’re kidding me. Big Chill uses his freeze breath to create an ice block, that rises up that hit the Mechaneers. Big Chill flies off, as the Piscciss Volann attacks them head on with his trident. The Mechaneers capture the Piscciss Volann, taking him aboard the ship. Big Chill: Sorry, big guy. But this gives me an opportunity. Big Chill hits the Omnitrix, as he transforms into a Piscciss Volann. He morphs his legs together into a tail. Ripjaws: I’m starting to get good at this stealth thing. Let’s see if Kork’s assault can give me the coverage I need. Ripjaws swims towards the core of the planet, Mechaneers taking over the waters. They extend their claws at Ripjaws, as he twirls and dodges, cutting the cables to detach the pincers. The Mechaneers try to attack without them. Ripjaws bites through them with ease, as a group of Piscciss Volann run them down with their tridents. One of them, the leader of them, approaches Ripjaws. Pyke: You! I am not familiar with you. State your identity and allegiance. Ripjaws: Uh, I’m, uh, Ripjaws! And I, well, I’m on the side that doesn’t get me caught by those things! Pyke: Then stick close. We’re going to hit them with a full frontal assault! The Piscciss Volanns swim and advance on Kork’s ship, firing lasers from the tridents. They bounce off the ship, though destroy some Mechaneers. The Mechaneers extend pincers, knocking several Piscciss Volanns away. Ripjaws catches a pincer, biting into it. Mechaneers continue to swarm on their location, as the Piscciss Volanns continue to attack. Pyke: Don’t let up! Push back! Don’t let them overwhelm us! A roar echoes through the water, everyone turning. A Leviathan, a giant blue sea serpent creature approaches. It has a large head with massive jaws and light blue scales, with a skinny neck. Its body is big and fat, with small flippers and a large tail. Pyke: A Leviathan?! Everyone, scatter! Lead it off! The Piscciss Volann all scatter like a school of fish. Ripjaws uses the chance to swim towards the core, as the Leviathan catches his scent, swimming after him. Ripjaws looks behind him, seeing the Leviathan chasing him. Ripjaws: Oh, why is this always my luck? The Leviathan opens its jaws, them surrounding Ripjaws. Ripjaws speeds up, making it out before it closes its jaws. Ripjaws goes to bite the skinny neck, though its scales prevent his teeth from piercing through. Leviathan flails its head, throwing Ripjaws off. Ripjaws swims off, heading to the core, which is in sight. An opening is there, as Ripjaws swims right at it. He goes through the hole, the Leviathan stopping, biting at the entrance. Ripjaws pants, as he’s on solid land, the water down. Ripjaws: Ah. Finally! Made it! Ripjaws reverts, as he stands up, walking down the walkway. It is abandoned, as he walks into the engine room. He sees the Anti-Gravity Projector, as he pulls his own out of his jacket pocket. Ryder: This better work. Ryder walks to it, as he reaches for the Anti-Gravity Projector. He pulls it out swiftly, and puts his own in its place. The planet shakes for a moment, then stabilizes. The new Anti-Gravity Projector morphs into the Map Piece, as Ryder puts it into his jacket. Ryder: Two down. Two to go. Ryder goes to walk out of the core, as Pyke is there, pointing his trident at him. Pyke: I knew I recognized that symbol. The Omnitrix symbol. You are Ryder, at the top of the Plumbers’ Most Wanted list. Ryder: Oh, I was so hoping that I could sneak past you. Pyke: Tell me, how did you get kicked out of the Plumbers? Some say that you went mad and ravished a city. Ryder: None of your business. Now, either stand down, or I’ll take you out. I’ll leave you Captain Kork out there, but I’m leaving unopposed. Pyke: Nice try. Pyke fires a laser from his trident, as Ryder drops to his knees, drawing his blasters and firing at Pyke. Pyke deflects them by spinning his trident, as he charges in, thrusting it at him. Ryder moves and uses his blaster to parry it, as he blasts Pyke, him skidding back. Ryder holsters his blasters, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. Gutrot fills the chamber with gas, as Pyke charges into it. He groans, as he falls over, unconscious. Gutrot: Sorry about that. But I can’t have you sending Rook after me. Gutrot twists and hits the Omnitrix, shifting to Green Skull. Green Skull whistles, as a portal opens up, the Time Cycle coming through. Green Skull hops in it, as he opens another portal, flying through it. End Scene The Leviathan swims through the waters, the leg of a Piscciss Volann hanging out of its mouth. It sucks it in, when an array of torpedoes soar towards it, them exploding on contact with Leviathan’s body. It screeches in pain, as it turns, snapping at Malware Armor Khyber. Khyber: Now that he has Piscciss Volann DNA, I might as well take your DNA for my collection. The Malware Armor morphs into the form of the Obesus Anura, his body as big as Leviathan’s head. Khyber swims fast and rams Leviathan in the body, it roaring as it’s knocked back. Leviathan howls, and snaps at Khyber, grabbing and tearing his arm off. The Malware Armor regenerates the arm, as Khyber extends a tongue, wrapping around Leviathan’s neck, spinning around and dragging the Leviathan around. Onboard Kork’s ship, Kork is controlling the ship, the Mechaneers moving frantically. Kork: Move it, scallywags! Round me up as many of those Piscciss Volanns as you can! I’m eating good tonight! A portal opens, as the Time Cycle comes out, parking. Green Skull hops out, the Mechaneers all turning to face and attack him. Kork: What?! How the heck did you get here? More importantly, how’d you steal that bike from my storage?! Green Skull: It responds to my every command. And I’m not surprised you don’t recognize me. I didn’t have this form the last time you saw me. Green Skull whistles, as the Time Cycle flies forward, it ramming and severing several Mechaneers with its wing like body. Green Skull dashes in, flipping and stomping down on one. Mechaneers fire pincers, as Green Skull jumps up, the pinchers colliding and breaking each other. Green Skull breaks off a humerus bone from his arm, and uses it as a club to strike a Mechaneer’s head, shattering it. Kork: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! It’s just one! Green Skull whistles, as the Time Cycle flies at Kork. Kork dives out of the way, hitting the ground, as the Time Cycle crashes into the controls. The controls spark, as Kork loses all control of the ship. Kork: No! Ye shall pay for that! Kork charges at Green Skull, swinging his energy hook. Green Skull parries it with the humerus club, the two stalemating. A Mechaneer fires a pincer, as Green Skull spins them around, Kork hit and caught in the pincer, being pulled back by the Mechaneer. Kork: Unhand me, you worthless droid! Kork slashes through the Mechaneer with his hook, as Green Skull strikes Kork in the head with the ball of the humerus. Kork scowls, as he spins, his hook getting caught in Green Skull’s armor sternum. Kork struggles to pull it out, as Green Skull knees Kork, him dropping. Green Skull whistles, as the Time Cycle flies and rams Kork, dislodging him from the bone armor, and knocking Kork out. Green Skull reverts, sighing. Ryder: Good enough. Now, to tie him up and get out. The Piscciss Volanns outside continue to fight through the Mechaneers, when a wailing roar occurs. The Leviathan goes soaring at the ship, tongue wrapped around its neck. It hits the ship teeth first, piercing through the hull with ease. The Leviathan is pulled out, as water rush into the ship. Piscciss Volann: There’s an opening! Board it and free our brethren! The Piscciss Volann board through the hole, as the main deck begins to flood. Ryder sighs, as he puts a helmet on Kork. He then gets into the Time Cycle, as he flies through a portal. Leviathan is unconscious, as Des Ribbit reverts, Khyber scratching Leviathan, scanning its DNA into the Nemetrix. Khyber: How little that he knows, that I’m following his every move. Even so, I’d be fascinated to learn just what he’s really up to. Characters * Ryder * Magister Pyke * Piscciss Volans Villains * Kork * Mechaneers * Khyber (in Malware Armor) * Leviathan Aliens Used By Ryder * Big Chill * Ripjaws (first appearance) * Gutrot (cameo) * Green Skull By Khyber * Des Ribbit (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked By Khyber * Leviathan Trivia * The title is a play on the phrase "Hook, Line, Sinker" * Big Chill's line as a "friendly neighborhood treasure hunter" is based off Spider-Man's line "friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." * It is revealed that 18 year old Ryder is an outlaw, and the Plumbers' most wanted. * It's revealed that Des Ribbit can breathe underwater. * Khyber reveals to be tracking Ryder wherever he goes. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Map of Infinity Arc Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc